


Wonderful But Awful - Aftercare

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Bubble Bath, Crying, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Phil leaves Dan with a fucking machine in his ass for the afternoon.An aftercare fic.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 13





	Wonderful But Awful - Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through the smut masterlists on phanfictioncatalogue and picking one tag per letter to write a fic about. This is my way of getting used to writing smut since I've never done it before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, this is going to be a kinky mess.  
> First up, aftercare.

Dan was having the worst weekend of his life. And by that, he means it was simultaneously wonderful and fucking awful. He was currently tied to the bed, wrists surrounded by a rope connected to the headboard and ankles forced apart by a spreader bar. He had a blindfold on and his prostate was continually attacked by the fucking machine.

He’d been in this position for a few hours now. Phil was somewhere else, editing a video Dan believed. His body shook as another orgasm washed through him, his cock no longer spirting cum. He would have collapsed multiple orgasms before if he wasn’t being held up. He’d lost count of how many times he’d come that afternoon. The towel under him was thoroughly soaked and Dan cringed as the machine continued pounding into his prostate at a speed that was much too fast. He was too sensitive and was beginning to debate safewording just so his abused spot would get to rest.

He didn’t though. He held on, tears sliding down his cheeks as another orgasm washed through his body not even ten minutes later. He sobbed through the wet blindfold and heard the bedroom door open. “Baby?” he heard Phil’s voice say. “How are you going?”

“P-Phil. Please, please, too much, can’t, please, Phil,” Dan began begging instantly and didn’t quieten until the toy stopped abusing his swollen prostate.

Phil turned off the toy but not quite like how Dan would have liked. Rather than slowing the machine and pulling it away from Dan, he turned it off while it was pressed inside Dan. “Phil, please,” Dan whined as Phil stroked his back before sliding his hand over to Dan’s swollen, red cock. “No, don’t, can’t, hurts,” Dan complained and tried to pull away, whimpering when the dildo pressed against his prostate.

Phil eventually let Dan rest. He turned on the machine slowly, allowing it to slide out of Dan’s hole before turning it off again and pushing it away slightly. His hand reached over to his dick again and stroked lightly, just barely touching him. “Phil, please, too much.”

“Come on, Dan. You can come one more time. You’ve been so good. Just one more and I’ll untie you and we can cuddle. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” Dan moaned and Phil quickened his hand, twisting his wrist in a way he knew drove Dan wild.

Minutes later, Dan was coming again, no cum dripping from his tip after the number of times he’d already come. Phil moved quickly and removed Dan’s blindfold before untying his hands and freeing his ankles.

“You were so good, baby. Come on, let’s get you in the bath.” Dan nodded as Phil helped him stand. He ignored the throb of his ass as he wobbled towards the bathroom, Phil helping him remain standing.

“Thank you, Phil,” Dan whispered as he slipped into the hot water. Phil got to work washing Dan’s hair, careful to avoid his sensitive crotch and butt.

“Ready to get out?” Phil asked quietly, knowing Dan was likely to be sensitive to light and sound after the afternoon he’d had. Dan nodded and Phil helped him out and into a soft baby blue towel. After drying Dan, he helped him into cozy pyjamas and led him to Phil’s bed. They lay down on the soft material and Dan rolled into Phil’s arms, desperate for human contact.

“How are you feeling?” Phil whispered into the quiet room.

“Alright. Sore. It was wonderful though. Thanks, Phil, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dan. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more —> fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
